Maybe Just a Little
by cursedcursive
Summary: He always spent his days the same way. Never changing anything. Of course, why would things need to change if they were fine the way they were? One day, a young american teaches him that he should never settle for just "fine."


The typical routine for Arthur Kirkland, student council president of Hetalia Academy, was classes, student council, homework, and sleep. It had been this way for three semesters without rest. And Arthur was not going to lie; he bloody liked it. He liked the consistency, the way that every day was set and equal to every other day. Change was always a hard thing for him to cope with. And maybe things would have stayed that way.

But they didn't, thanks to one "Alfred F. Jones."

Arthur had found Alfred one day during his usual patrol of the school grounds. Alfred had been his after lunch class to eat _more _food. When Arthur asked why, the boy responded with, "Cause there isn't enough time to eat all my food, bro." Arthur remained irritated for the rest of the day.

This one meeting resulted in Alfred constantly hovering around Arthur, begging him for a longer lunch period. Arthur would always shoot him down.

"Hey, Arthur," Alfred said, spotting the Brit in the hallway. "Arthur." However, not hearing him, the president continued to talk with a fellow student.

Alfred paused, stopping his obnoxious attempt at attention-grabbing. He watched as the Brit laughed while the other slapped him on the back. Feeling slightly irritated, Alfred made his way over the duo.

"Ah, Alfred," Arthur stated as he noticed the American's arrival.

"Well, Arthur, I must be going now. I will make sure to get those documents to you on time," the man said as he left.

"Thanks, Toris!" Arthur yelled as the student, now known as Toris, ran off. He turned to look at Alfred. "What, are you here to complain about lunch again?" He smirked.

Alfred, however, was not amused. "No, I was just passing by. I don't care about the lunch thing or whatever anymore." He looked down as he stormed off.

"The bloody hell was that about?" Arthur muttered as he reentered the student council room.

For the rest of the day, Alfred couldn't stop thinking about that guy. Toris, was it? He pretended to not care, but the thought of the two of them laughing just wouldn't freaking go away. During his math test, Alfred just looked at the paper, finally deciding to pick up his pencil eight minutes before the bell rang. He put his hands to his face.

"Dammit."

At the end of the day, Arthur began his usual stroll to the student council room. Finding that nobody else was there yet, he sat down at his desk. There he found the documents that Toris had promised and immediately looked them over. After about ten minutes, he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Alfred stepped in as he slowly opened the door. "Ah, Alfred, what can I do for you?" Arthur said as he continued to scribble on the documents. Arthur was met with silence. "Well, what is it?" He asked, not looking up once. He could hear Alfred scuffling across the floor. Suddenly, the American placed his hands on the edges of his desk, leaning over near Arthur's head.

"Hey, Arthur," he questioned. "have you ever fallen in love?" Silence. Nothing but the sound of the Brit's pencil dropping to the floor. He looked up and met the American's eyes.

"Wh-what the bloody hell kind of question is that?" He stuttered, his face red and flustered. Alfred walked slowly around the desk, turning to face Arthur in his chair. He pinned his hands onto the arms of the chair and leaned down, eye level to Arthur.

"I asked," he said, "have you ever fallen in love?"

"I-I don't-"

"Have you ever been kissed before?"

"What the hell are you-"

"Have you ever been felt up by somebody?"

"H-how could I ha-have-"

"Have you ever gone all the way before?"

Arthur abruptly stood up, causing Alfred to fall backwards onto the tiled floor. Alfred eyes widened, not quite sure what just happened.

"That was really rotten, you bloody wanker." Arthur's voice shook , his face red with embarrassment and fury. "Why are you like this?" Alfred looked down.

"Like what."

"Like this!" Arthur screamed. "What the hell is wrong with you today! You haven't been your usual self since I saw your sorry arse this morning!"

Alfred remained quiet.

"Well?!"

"I was jealous, okay?!" Arthur went silent. "I was jealous because you were laughing and touching that other guy!"

"Huh?"

"I was jealous," he muttered this time, followed by a long pause.

"Alfred, I-" Arthur was cut off by Alfred suddenly standing up and gripping his arm. "Alfred?" The American wore a snarl, startling Arthur. And then, he kissed him. and as quickly as it had started, it ended. "Alfred, what was-" His lips were on his again.

Alfred cupped the Brit's face, forcing him to remain in their current position, kissing him over and over again.

"Arthur," he said after pausing to breathe.

"Yeah," Arthur barely whispered.

"I think I love you." Arthur turned his head and stared at him.

"No shit you bloody wanker." Alfred chuckled. He then returned to Arthur, kissing his cheek and making his way down to his neck. "Alfred," the Brit whimpered. "I-I think I also-"

"Hey, Arthur, have you finished up those documents yet?" Toris said as he entered the room. The two froze, Alfred's mouth on Arthur's neck while Arthur's arms were draped around the other's shoulders. Toris stood motionless, his face unchanging. "I'll come back later," he said as he scurried out of the office. The two remained silent for a long time.

"YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" Arthur screamed as he began to hit Alfred. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? WE'RE IN SCHOOL!"

"Well you just looked really cute, so," he replied calmly.

"YOU WANKER!"

Though Arthur had avoided the question, to answer, he had never been in love before. However, even though he's not good with it, things change. But only just a little.


End file.
